


Ms. Booty Goes A'Whorin

by DraceDomino



Category: Shantae
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Humor, Pirates, Prostitution, Schoolgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Risky Boots has been working undercover as a prostitute for the fun of it, but today she has an unexpected client - a certain half-genie with a big ol' magic dick!





	Ms. Booty Goes A'Whorin

Ms. Booty Goes A’Whorin  
-by Drace Domino

No town in Sequin Land had earned its name quite like Sleazy Jack. It was a small port town just a few islands away from Scuttle Town, but nobody in the much nicer little spot dared to make much mention of it. It was a place filled with thieves and pirates and even worse, and the mere thought of spending a night there was enough to make most residents of Scuttle Town retract into their house and bolt the door.

Unless when one of them needed laid, then they made the trip and dropped the gold on a high priced whore. Whores like Murira the mermaid cocksucker, Xajira the vampire enchantress that was really into anal, Minuette the sprite that just sort of crawled around on a man’s dick until he managed to get off. It was an eclectic and diverse group of hookers for sure, though they all paid homage to the best one on the staff. The curvaceous, the dangerous, the dominant…

Ms. Booty. Light purple skin encased a figure that most women would kill to acquire; a top heavy chest that sat on a narrow waist which then flowed into a round, plump ass. An hourglass figure if there ever was one, and sitting atop it was a beautiful but stern face framed by hair a few shades darker than her skin tone. Red eyes gave her a menacing look but the sheer nature of her career made her inviting, especially when she was dressed up in her preferred whoring gear: a pleated schoolgirl skirt and matching white blouse...and pirate hat.

Everyone was too intimidated to tell Ms. Booty that her schoolgirl outfit didn’t match the rest of her presentation. Also, she totally wasn’t Risky Boots in disguise and it’s ridiculous that anyone would think that even for a whisper of a second. In the town of Sleazy Jack Ms. Booty was the queen whore, the top of the slut pile, the most expensive hot cunt in town. She always left her clients satisfied, and when she was working there was always an inordinate amount of Tinkerbats lounging around in the tavern and hanging out at the port where a massive pirate ship waited.

Totally not Risky Boots at all.

“Evenin’, Ms. Booty.” Sleazy Jack himself greeted the schoolgirl pirate-themed hooker as she stepped into work that day, giving her a tiny nod. Sleazy Jack himself fit the name as well as the town did, with two eyepatches over one eye. The top one was there to protect the more expensive second one. “Hope you’re ready to work today, got a big one for ya.”

“I’m always ready to work.” Ms. Booty announced simply, and dropped a hand against her waist as she looked over the crowd. A swarm of Tinkerbats had come into the establishment with her, and were already rummaging through the liquor cabinet and fondling the other girls. The schoolgirl pirate cast her employer a little smirk, and lifted a brow as she tried to guess her job for the evening. “Let me guess. Another group of horny sailors? Maybe a married couple looking to spice things up? Is the carnival back in town?” She paused, and wiggled her hand from side to side as she glared at Sleazy Jack. “No clowns this time.”

“No clowns.” Came the grunting response, and her employer pointed a thumb to the door leading to the most lavish back room they had. The VIP room for sure - the softest beds that had been cleaned most recently. Well...they had never been cleaned, but they were bought most recently. “A couple of young punks brought their friend in for her eighteenth birthday. Little slip of a thing, but cute.”

“An eighteen year old girl?” Ms. Booty scoffed and rolled her eyes, stamping one of her flat school shoes. “That’s hardly worth my time! I thought we talked about this?! I’m so good there’s a three client minimum! Anything else and I just get bored!”

“Just go for it. Trust me.” Sleazy Jack grinned, and held up a plump, heavy bag of gold. “One of her buddies was a real idiot. When he asked me how much gold it would be, I told him it was fifteen, but he thought I said fifty. Then he gave me seventy because he doesn’t know how to count. Healthy cut of it is yours if you keep her occupied tonight.”

“Hmph...fine.” Ms. Booty sighed, and started to pad her way over to the VIP suite. She made it halfway before pointing back at Sleazy Jack, casting a harsh glare to the reputable business owner. “But you’d better not stiff me, old man! They still haven’t found the last poor soul that betrayed Risky Bo--MS. BOOTY MY NAME IS MS. BOOTY.” With that, the schoolgirl pirate closed the rest of the distance, opened the door to the VIP suite, and darted inside.

“...sure it is.” Sleazy Jack rolled his eyes, and went back to cleaning his glassware amidst the sounds of Tinkerbats bouncing around and destroying his bar.

\---

Ms. Booty got no more than a few steps into the VIP room before she realized she made a critical error in judgement. Her eyes opened wide and her throat tightened as she saw the girl who was there to celebrate her eighteenth birthday - the girl she was expected to fuck all night long in celebration of that fact.

“Heeeeey, you’re a cute pirate schoolgirl!” Shantae’s voice rang through the room, slurred due to the fact that she had been drinking. “Are you late for...snrk...plundering class?!”

It was indeed none other than the twerp herself; already wearing no pants as she was ready for her evening of fun. The girl was kneeling right in the center of the bed with her pussy exposed and her dancing top merely hanging from a strap, her breasts very nearly pouring out of the front. She was holding a half-empty bottle of ale while a fully empty one was laying on the bed, strong stuff for such a silly little brat. As Ms. Booty looked at the girl and her apparent inability to identify her super secret identity, a slow smile started to spread across her sinister purple features.

This...this could be fun. An evening of dominating and abusing the little twerp? A full night of taking advantage of her inebriated state? She could make Shantae crawl around like a hound. She could bury the half-genie’s face in between her thighs for hours on end. She could...she could…

“Hey, Capppppin’!” Shantae giggled, and did her best attempt at an alluring look to the other woman. “Wanna see a magicksal trick?! Uh...huh...hunn...dah...duh…” Her words came along with a slow dance she performed; her hands moving to slip behind her head as she did so. With her hands behind her head the bottle of ale was naturally upturned and she spilled it all into the center of the mattress, but she didn’t seem particularly concerned. Instead, she simply continued her slow genie dance, and Ms. Booty pinched the bridge of her nose.

The last thing she needed was for the girl to turn into a monkey. Or an elephant. Or a crab. Or a merma--well, the mermaid would work, but she’d have to figure out a way around the tail. Fortunately for Ms. Booty; however, Shantae didn’t have any of those in mind. As her dance ended a magical poof of smoke covered her body for a split second, and when it subsided she looked very much like the girl she was before.

...only now she was hung like a fucking titan.

“W...What the hell is that?!” The pirate schoolgirl exclaimed, pointing at the massive cock now hanging between Shantae’s legs. With the half-genie kneeling on the bed her sudden dick very kneeling hit the mattress, only saved from doing so thanks to the fact she was already rock hard. Her cock stuck straight out from her lap - the biggest Ms. Booty had ever seen in all her years as a Sleazy Jack whore, or even in the pages of Sequin Land pornography. “I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Well, how couldja?!” Shantae gave a drunken giggle as she hobbled forward on her knees, her dick swinging from side to side as she did so. “We jusht met, lil’ missh schoolgirl. Y’wanna come on over an’ earn some good gradesh?!” She giggled wildly, and let a hand move down to hold the base of her massive shaft, swinging it from side to side. “I’ll pillaaaaaaage that booty like that sexy piece of bitchmeat Risky Bootsh!”

“...you like Risky Boots?” Ms. Booty blinked, and arched an eye as she spoke. Her face hid underneath the brim of her hat, just in case she was at risk of being found out.

“Oh, sure!” Shantae swooned, and looked around for another bottle of ale to start chugging. “We got a real...y’know...cat and moush thing going! I smack her ass with my hair, she cries, I rub my pusshy thinkin’ about...that kinda thing!”

“...I see.” Ms. Booty responded simply, and bit down on her bottom lip. She was just about to speak up, perhaps even reveal herself, before Shantae pushed the issue.

“You know, you remin’ me of shomeone!” The drunken girl purred, and moved a hand out to clutch the edge of Ms. Booty’s hat.

“...Risky Boots?”

“Nah.” Shantae giggled, and pointed to her throbbing, thick cock. “Squid Baron! ‘Cause you’re about to go down! Hooooooooooooooo~” She raised her hand for a high five, which Ms. Booty delivered after a few seconds’ pause.

“...fair enough.”

\---

Ms. Booty’s mouth was hard at work, and her tongue was rolling back and forth across the balls of the recently be-cocked half-genie. With her rump lifted in the air and her schoolgirl skirt exposing the fact that she wasn’t wearing any panties, Ms. Booty bent down on her hands and knees so she could properly service her client. Shantae was savoring the attention and rested on her haunches while the other woman worked along her shaft, giggling from time to time or taking a long drink from a new bottle of ale. She was clearly enjoying her eighteenth birthday quite a bit - most girls didn’t get the chance to get wildly drunk while a pirate schoolgirl sucked her magical genie dick. Most girls didn’t even get close to that!

“Yer...yer a real good cockshucker!” Shantae giggled, and let a hand lower to whip aside Ms. Booty’s captain hat. Her fingers then threaded into the other woman’s dark hair so she could take a fistful of her locks, tightening her grip as she rolled her hips forward. Her sack was dripping from Ms. Booty’s spit and her cockhead was shining with a bead of precum - a bead that was now being thrust towards Ms. Booty’s lips with intent to slide right down into her throat. “Hope it’s not too big!”

It was too big. Entirely too big. Ridiculously too big. And yet, Ms. Booty spread her mouth around the tip and took every inch of it down without complaint. The prostitute winced as that massive member slid past her tongue and down into her throat, and she was forced to take a fierce grip of the ale-soaked sheets below from the strain. Who would’ve known the twerp could do something like this?! The flavor of Shantae’s cock filled her senses like she never would’ve imagined, and as she inched herself down more and more she soon found her nose pressing to the other girl’s lap. Shantae rubbed a hand over her head like she was petting an animal, and the affectionate if dismissive gesture made Ms. Booty quiver in pleasure even more intensely. Her own purple pussy was utterly soaked at that point beneath her pleated skirt, and every time she swallowed another mouthful of spit flavored with the half-genie’s cock, she only got more wet.

Shantae took another long few gulps of her drink before setting it down on the bed - sideways, of course, so it slowly poured out onto the sheets while she moved both hands to take the sides of the schoolgirl’s head. She braced herself with a big giggle and a sloppy smile, and without any hesitation or warning started to thrust herself forward. Why bother to take it slow? Her buddies Bolo and Rottytops had paid for the whole evening, so she should enjoy it! In an instant Shantae started to facefuck Ms. Booty with wild thrusts and heavy pushes, forcing her cock all the way down into the other woman’s throat and slapping her chin with heavy, spit-covered half-genie balls. The gagging noise that came from the purple skinned woman filled the room along with Shantae’s own sighs of utter bliss, and the woman being so forcibly used as a wet cocksleeve for the girl braced herself with every ounce of strength inside of her.

Her fingers had gone white around the sheets, and her thighs were spread to showcase that the insides were wet from her dripping pussy. Her chest was heaving so forcefully that she nearly burst the buttons of her tight fitting white blouse, and true to her name Ms. Booty’s ass swung wide back and forth within the privacy of the VIP room. Her hair was clutched on both sides by Shantae’s hands, her throat was utterly filled with the girl’s prick, and her senses were reeling. Every gagging noise she made would’ve been a moan for pleasure if it would’ve been allowed to form, but instead each noise was snuffed out within her throat by the weight of the biggest cock she had ever serviced.

Ms. Booty looked up at Shantae and her gaze met the bleary vision of the drunk girl, and something within that single instant was enough to bring the half-genie over the edge. Perhaps it was some part of her recognizing the true face of the woman sucking her cock. Perhaps it was the alcohol forcing her into an early orgasm. Perhaps there was simply only so long a girl could facefuck a cute pirate schoolgirl before it inevitably happened. When Shantae finally unloaded her cock she did so only after pulling it out of Ms. Booty’s mouth, leaving it soaking wet and dripping with spit as she suddenly swung it forward.

“Oh gosh! Shooooo good! Ret-2-gooooooooo…!” Shantae came in hot streaks across Ms. Booty’s face, and all while she let her massive member slap back and forth across the other woman’s face. She openly made it a point to cockslap the other girl while she was spewing threads of cum, sending darts of white into Ms. Booty’s hair, down her shoulders, or messily across her cheeks. While a load of cum down her throat would’ve likely made Ms. Booty choke and gag, as Shantae unleashed her torrent like this it was hard to imagine a way to paint the whore any more. She had even managed to squirt a few streaks above and beyond Ms. Booty’s face, splashing against her schoolgirl skirt where it eventually dripped down to the pale purple ass of the hooker.

Simply put, it was like Ms. Booty had opened a cursed treasure chest of cum, only instead of screaming spectral spirits it was streaks of steamy white genie jizz.

“...I’m so fucking hot right now.” Ms. Booty whispered, her voice as much one of self-realization as it was meant for Shantae. Dripping of cum from nearly every angle, the flavor of it nipping at the corner of her lips, she looked up at Shantae with a twitching eye and a slowly burning desire. Never had she imagined this little twerp could please her so much. In all their past battles, in all their conflicts, never did she know that Shantae - the half-genie hero of Scuttle Town - would be a whore’s perfect client. A wide smile set against Ms. Booty’s face as she staggered up to her knees, and cast her gaze towards the other girl. Shantae was still recovering from her orgasm, wobbling back and forth and reaching for her bottle of ale once more, but she wasn’t able to reach it before a purple bolt clad in a schoolgirl outfit charged at her. Sticky with cum, wet with arousal, and utterly determined to take that genie’s magical dick for every ride she could manage. “C’mere, you miserable little twerp!”

“Ruh...Risky…?”

The realization that Ms. Booty was her longtime rival expertly disguised came a mere split second before Shantae was tackled to the ale-soaked sheets, pinned to the mattress, and guided into the tight, sopping wet pussy of Ms. Booty.

\---

It wasn’t until morning that Shantae finally woke up with a well-earned hangover, her little ponytail-clad head pounding and her senses overwhelmed with the stench of ale. As she lifted herself up from the mattress she held a hand to her aching head, and squinted around a room she didn’t recognize.

“W...Where…?” She remembered Bolo and Rottytops taking her out for her birthday, but nothing past that. The night felt blurry and quick, and now in the aftermath she was sore, tired, and quite simply, exhausted. As she gazed further around the room she saw herself in a nearby mirror completely naked, with her mammoth of a member still fully exposed. “Woah, what the?! I did the delightful donger dance?! What the…”

Suddenly her attention was grabbed by a nearby noise, and her head turned to see a body curled up right alongside her. Wrapped up in a sheet, there was clearly a feminine figure laying in a fetal position and dozing rather peacefully. Instantly Shantae whimpered, and rolled onto her side to inspect just what was going on.

“Rottytops, I swear, if you tricked me into sex again…” As she grasped the sheet and yanked it back, Shantae’s eyes went wide as her heart practically leapt from her throat. Laying there in nothing more than a pleated schoolgirl skirt was RIsky Boots; nearly naked, quite satisfied, and with what was clearly wet, creamy cum still glistening out of her pussy. Shantae realized in a sudden wave that she must’ve gotten drunk and spent the night fucking her most despicable adversary, and yet...one thought clung to her mind as she reached out a hand and flipped her fingers across Risky’s skirt.

“...a pirate schoolgirl?” She paused, before giggling wildly. “That’s...so...cool!”

The End.


End file.
